Struttin' Her Stuff
by news for parrots
Summary: Episode addition to Strain. How did Olivia ended up dressed as a hooker on that stakeout? very OE now, with a link to the OM version on my profile under homepage
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Addition to the episode Strain (the one with the gay men doing meth, KILLER written at the murder scenes.). I was watching it again and I got stuck on how exactly Liv ended up being the hooker on that stakeout. So I answered my own question.

Disclaimer: only the idea is mine…oh well

a/n: possible spoilers for Strain, but nothing major

* * *

Cragen, Fin, Munch and Olivia were all settled in the diner, talking about the case. 

"So, there's another circuit party tonight, down at Euphoria," Olivia said.

"How do you know that?' Fin asked, but Olivia ignored him.

"I think we should stake out the area," she continued.

"And flush out some MKS members," Cragen finished, nodding.

"Munch, could you pass me the salt?" Olivia asked. She reached for the proffered shaker but caught her sleeve on the ketchup bottle, and it fell. "Damn it," she cursed, mopping ketchup up from her leg, "I'll be back."

* * *

When she got back from the bathroom Fin didn't waste any time. 

"You'll have to be a hooker." Fin said.

"What?" she choked out. Munch and Cragen were both staring intently at their food. Fin continued,

"For the surveillance, you'll have to dress like a pro. How else are you going to pull off standing around in that neighbourhood?"

"Well, I ..." she trailed off, at a loss for an alternative.

"See?"

"Alright fine," she gave in, "but I'll need something to wear."

"What, you don't have the right gear in your bag of tricks?" Munch piped up, "what?"

"Don't you worry, babe," Fin said, "I've got just the thing. I'll meet you guys back at the house."

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe she'd gotten herself into this situation. She now sat on her desk, waiting for Fin to return with her 'outfit'. The full implications of the evening hadn't quite dawned on her until she started wondering what he could possibly be bringing for her to wear. Fin barely contained his laughter when he saw her sitting there, trying her best not to look too distressed. He handed her the bag, the very small bag… 

"Where's the rest of it?" she asked. He laughed and pushed her into the bathroom.

Once she was alone she pulled the blue dress out of the bag. From the back it seemed pretty long, but then the front... 'Guess sitting down is out of the question…whoa, now that's a plunging neckline.' She heard the guys laughing down the hall and sighed. 'Better get this over with,' she thought to herself and began to strip.

A few minutes later she was staring in disbelief at the mirror, 'they've got to be kidding me.' The bathroom door opened and she reflexively stepped back into the stall,

"Hold your horses, guys, I'll be out soon enough," she called.

"It's just me, Liv," Casey said, heading for the sink. Liv stepped out of the stall and Casey looked up, "whoa, got a hot date...with a john?"

"Well, at least I look the part."

"Let me guess, the surveillance?" Casey asked. Liv nodded,

"The bastards convinced me somehow." Casey nodded absentmindedly, just staring at her. Liv caught her looking,

"What?"

"That's…quite the push-up you've got happening there," Casey said, making Liv look down,

"Yeah, it's uh…it's part of the shirt. I may ask Fin if I can keep it. Feel like I'm defying gravity." They both laughed a little, and then Casey got an idea,

"Do you have a hairdryer?"

"What? Why?"

"You're not finished yet."

* * *

Liv was now sitting on the chair Casey had dragged into the bathroom, 

"Hey, I'm tall, but not tall enough when you're wearing those boots," Casey'd explained, "where'd the boots come from anyway?"

"I was already wearing them," Liv said, sounding a little embarrassed, which made Casey smile. She wet Liv's hair and played with some gel she'd gotten from her purse. Then she blew it all into place.

"Got another set of earrings in your purse?" Casey asked.

"Just some little hoops," Liv said. Casey pulled some giant hoops out of her bag and handed them over. Then, with some more makeup, she was done.

"Now you look like a hooker."

"I never thought I'd thank someone for saying that," Liv said, her laugh sounding a little weak, she was still trying to hide her unease at the whole situation. She turned to leave but Casey caught her arm,

"Wait, put this on," Casey pulled her long sweater-coat off and handed it to her, "you'll freeze without it."

"You sure?" Liv asked, "It looks expensive."

"Just bring it back in one piece, okay?" Casey said, smiling. Liv nodded and sucked in a breath before stepping out into the hall.

* * *

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" Fin hollered when she stepped out. Liv blushed despite herself. Soon everyone was in the hallway, hooting appreciatively, but Olivia quickly found her voice, 

"Yeah, well, enjoy it while you can, boys," she said confidently, and proceeded to strut through them down the hall. Casey watched her go, impressed by the transformation from the woman she'd seen in the bathroom just a minute ago. No hint of her fear or uncertainty remained.

"Casey, you do good work," Munch cracked, breaking her reverie. Casey shrugged,

"Thanks, I think."

Cragen appeared then,

"Let's get a move on, people," he called as he headed for the door.

"Elliot's gonna be sorry he missed this!" Fin said as he moved to follow.

"Oh, I'm sure someone's going to tell him," Liv said under her breath.

* * *

The end :) 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I watched it again :P guess it's not a one-shot anymore.

* * *

Cragen turned when he reached the elevator. All thoughts of button-pushing left his mind as he watched Liv walk towards him. Liv felt more self-conscious under his gaze then all the rest of the guys put together. She couldn't help but feel like she was a teenager trying to sneak out past her dad dressed, well, like a hooker. She gave him a small half smile before dropping her eyes. That made him snap out of his daze and he jabbed the elevator button. Everyone else caught up to them then, saving them from making awkward conversation.

_

* * *

Back at the diner that day_

Fin watched Liv's retreating form until she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Euphoria's in a rough part of town," he said.

"I know," Cragen responded.

"It's going to make surveillance a little tricky," Fin continued.

"What are you getting at, Fin?"

"If Liv wants to be in on this, she's going to have to dress up…like a pro."

Cragen looked stunned, then nodded slowly, but obviously thinking hard trying to come up with another option. Munch just tried to hide the smile on his face, but Fin caught it,

"You're a dirty old man, you know that?" he said. Munch just shrugged.

"She could just stay in the van," Cragen suggested.

"No, she won't," Fin and Munch said in unison.

"She's completely capable of defending herself, and she won't be out there alone," Fin continued.

"I know," Cragen said slowly. As Liv made her way back to the table he nodded, "alright, tell her."

"You just keep quiet," Fin told Munch.

_

* * *

Back to the present _

Once outside the precinct, Fin, Cragen and Liv got into one of the sedans, Liv with a little more difficulty than the others. Then once she was there, she found it was almost impossible to sit without flashing some serious skin at Cragen sitting next to her. And he was uncomfortable enough as it was. She tried crossing her legs, but the skirt was definitely too short for that. 'How the hell do I get myself into these situations?' she asked herself before she realized the sweater was lumping beneath her. Happily, she pulled the tail up and around and dropped it in her lap, in the process covering up most of her thighs.

"You good, Liv?" Fin asked from the backseat. She looked up and realized they were still in the parking lot.

"Uh, yeah, let's go."

* * *

Her cell phone broke the silence of the car, startling them all. She glanced at the caller id and after a moment decided to answer, 

"Hey," she said softly, "no, I'm on my way now, and I'll be leaving my phone in the car, so…," she sighed, "no, I'm not wearing a wire. I'll be fine, I promise. There isn't anywhere to hide a wire in this outfit anyway," she laughed, "maybe if you're lucky," she teased. She listened to the other person for a bit before answering, "okay, lo-me too, bye," she flipped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Fin asked. Liv smiled,

"Someone special," she said. Fin leaned back in his seat smiling as well.

They let her out a few blocks away from the club and watch her strut away. She was about halfway down the block before Cragen spoke,

"Fin, tail her." Fin already had his hand on the handle at that point and he quickly slipped out after her.

Fin turned the corner a couple blocks later, and he couldn't see her.

"Shit."

He pulled out his flashlight and started to look between the buildings.

* * *

To be honest, she was more mad than anything else to find herself pinned against the wall in the alley. She hadn't even suspected the guy would grab her as he passed her. But he had, and here she was. 

"I'm not for sale," she told him levelly.

"The hell you're not," he responded, his voice a little slurred.

"Let me go," she warned him. He laughed a little and let go of one arm to reach for her breast. She knocked his arm away and grabbed his wrist while punching him in the stomach with her other fist. Then she stamped her three-inch heel into his foot and brought her knee up into his groin. By the wrist she still held she spun him and pitched him forward onto the ground. He didn't get up, but he did let out a moan. She walked away.

* * *

Liv wasn't surprised to find Fin out in the street, looking a little more than concerned. He quickly caught up with her. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, grabbing her wrist. She twisted her hand loose and kept on walking,

"I'm fine," she lied. Fin flashed his light down the alley to see the guy limping away, in the other direction. Fin caught up with her,

"Did he touch you?" he asked.

"No."

"Look baby, I'm sorry, this was my idea," he looked her over, he couldn't see any damage, "Do you need to get checked out?"

"Fin, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me," she said.

"Looked like you did some good damage though," Fin said, a little awe in his voice. The corner of her mouth quirked up. They continued to walk in silence, but he didn't leave her side.

"Fin, I really appreciate your concern, but we're almost at the scene."

"You sure you're okay?"

She nodded, "Just a little adrenaline rush. I'll be fine."

* * *

She'd been wandering the area for almost half an hour before she spotted the pair: one guy practically dragging the other across the street. Cragen was closest to her, so she made her way to him. Maybe it was the adrenaline still coursing through her, maybe a little teenage rebellion, but an idea popped into her head. 

Once out on the street she kicked up the swing of her hips, knowing that the long sweater would only accentuate it. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw her but she didn't let up, not even when she got to the car.

"Hey sweetheart. You lonely tonight?" she managed to say with a straight face, 'did I just say that to my _boss_?' ran disbelieving through her mind. She continued speaking, but not without leaning further into the car, "Your twelve o'clock is a skinny kid in a black shirt and blue jeans hustling a guy in a grey sweater. Looks like he could be MKS," she said. Cragen seemed grateful to have somewhere else to look.

"Could be just going for a quickie," he suggested, but quickly ordered Fin to check it out. Cragen glanced back at her and was about to say something, but Fin's report that it was "going down," cut him off. The next second they were racing down the street to the alley, and Olivia pushed her worries about a possible reprimand from Cragen from her mind.

* * *

The running and tackling and arresting all went by in a blur. They caught three of the MKS guys, and at least one got away. The guy they'd beaten was on his way to the hospital with an optmistic prognosis. 

The squad was now pinning their hopes on breaking the case through the guy with 'killer' tattooed onto his forearm. Liv jammed him into the back of a squad car and slammed the door. One of his buddies was led passed her,

"Hey, _you_ can arrest me any day," he said with a lecherous look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, only to catch two cops turning quickly away from her. She stood at a loss in the middle of everything for a few seconds before Fin pulled up in the car,

"Come on, let's go back to the squad," he said. Grateful, she got in.

* * *

The pair got off the elevator and Fin let a small smile through as he watched Liv make a beeline for the bathroom. A few minutes later she appeared before him with the same small bag he'd handed to her that afternoon. She'd changed back into her clothes, the sweater over her arm. She'd removed the extra makeup and had attempted to get her hair under control. She thrust the bag into his hand, 

"Thanks," was all she said.

"Nah, keep it," he said, "You look best in it anyway." She started to protest but he just shook his head, "take it, wear it for your friend," he said. Liv could feel the blush running up her cheeks, and she couldn't help but smile.

Another cop popped his head into the room then, but disappointment quickly coloured his face,

"Your suspect is ready," he said before wandering away.

"Seems you've made quite the impression," Fin said as he walked away. She smiled at his back and quietly picked the bag back up and hid it under her desk,

"And I've got one more to make," she said quietly to herself before following him into the interrogation room, definitely looking forward to going home afterwards.

* * *

The End :) 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: thanks for all your reviews :) they're very encouraging ;)

* * *

Cragen stood outside the interrogation room, watching Fin and Olivia with the suspect. Though she'd changed back into regular clothes, he was still getting flashbacks of her in that dress. He sighed as he imagined the next few days ahead of him were going to be difficult. Melinda Warner appeared next to him then, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Seems I missed the show," she said, her little smile firmly in place.

"It made it all the way down to the medical examiner's office?"

"News like that dress? She'll be lucky if her desk isn't papered in pictures of it in the morning" she said. Cragen nodded, a little smile on his face now.

"She will be hearing about it for a while," he said, but Melinda picked up on the discomfort in his voice and thoughtfully changed the subject.

"Pull them out, he's not the guy," she said.

Cragen stuck his head inside the interrogation room,

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" he said. Liv and Fin filed outside.

"I think I know what killer means," Melinda told them.

"Yeah, him," Fin gestured toward their suspect.

"Doc doesn't think so," Cragen said.

"Lydon Grant had AIDS, just like Robin Weller," Melinda said.

"Well, that's not a surprise. They were lovers," Liv said.

"They both had the same strain of HIV, the so-called killer strain. It progresses from infection to death in less than a year. It's resistant to most drugs, first time I've ever seen it," Melinda explained.

"If Robin and Lydon had unprotected sex with anyone else they could have infected other partners," Liv realized.

"Making them both killers," Cragen said, nodding.

"Damn it," Fin cursed and stormed out of the room. Cragen followed him.

* * *

Cragen found Fin staring out at the rain.

"Fin, everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good," he said. The two men fell into silence. Voices drifted down the hall,

"You saw her?" asked the first voice.

"I was there, man!" said a second voice, giving a whistle, "she looked so hot, struttin' around the street. And then she chased down and tackled that perp! You should have been there."

"Wish I had been…"

The voices drifted away. Fin could see a hint of a smile on Cragen's face.

"She did look good," Fin said as they headed back into the squad room, but Cragen didn't answer. Fin continued, "and the way she was running in that dress, perp didn't stand a chance." Fin smiled as he spotted his bag hidden under Liv's desk, secretly pleased.

"She flew when you gave the signal," Cragen said eventually, "I was going to tell her to stay behind, but she was already gone."

"She wouldn't have listened anyway. Can't stop her."

"I know," he said, then turned to look at Fin, "I'm still impressed she ran that fast in those shoes though."

* * *

Liv turned to watch their 'killer', while Melinda watched her.

"Everything okay?" Mel asked.

"Oh, yeah. Fin just found out his son is gay, he's taking this all a little rough," Liv said.

"I was asking about you," Melinda said. Liv's eyes shot up,

"Fin told you about the guy in the alley?" she asked, incredulous. By the surprise she saw in Melinda's eyes she knew Fin hadn't broken her confidence. Liv turned and walked a few steps away.

"What happened?" Melinda asked softly. Liv was silent for a while.

"On the way to the stakeout a guy grabbed me. I fought him off," she said eventually.

"Did he hurt you?" Melinda asked, coming up beside her.

"No, I'm fine."

"But he scared you," Melinda said. Liv looked up at her then, her eyes glassy, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh, baby," Melinda said, enveloping her in a hug. Liv wrapped her arms around Melinda too, after a moment. She took a few deep breaths but wouldn't let herself cry, not in the stationhouse.

"Thanks Mel," Liv said when she felt her control returning. Melinda let her pull out of the hug but she stayed close.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Had a little trouble when reality settled in after it was all over though. It could have turned out so differently…" Liv's voice trailed off as her lip trembled. Melinda rubbed her arm.

"You're not going to be alone tonight, are you?" she asked Liv.

"No, Elliot got home a few hours ago. Called me while we were on our way to the stakeout," she smiled, "didn't like the idea I wasn't wearing a wire." Melinda smiled, but then they were interrupted by their captive,

"Hey!" the guy yelled, pulling on the doorknob, "anybody out there?" Melinda raised her eyebrow at Liv, who just shrugged her shoulders and headed out of the room. Melinda followed her out.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Liv nodded, then raised her voice, "Fin! I'm heading out," she called. Fin stuck his head out of Cragen's office,

"K, I'll dump him back in the tank."

"Thanks," she said as Fin disappeared back into the office. Liv bent to retrieve a small bag from under her desk.

"Is that it?" Melinda asked, peeking into the bag. Liv nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Come on, let's not keep Elliot waiting."

* * *

a/n: general consensus here seemed to be our special friend should be Elliot. I'm submitting another version with another pairing elsewhere (passion and perfection - O/M).

hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: thanks go to crazy4spike for inspiring me in this chapter :) have a cookie

* * *

The snow was falling softly in the street while Liv and Melinda walked to her car.

"So, you and Elliot?" Melinda asked as soon as they were alone.

"You're really not one for beating around the bush, are you?" Liv asked with a raised eyebrow. Melinda just smiled at her, "yeah, I let that slip didn't I? You didn't seem very surprised though." Melinda didn't say anything at all, which got Liv's gears turning, "how long have you known about us?" Liv asked incredulously. Mel just gave her another winning smile and unlocked the car.

Liv was still standing on the sidewalk when Mel rolled down the window,

"Come on, Liv. Get in the car before you get buried." Liv shook the snow out of her hair and got in the car,

"Have you-"

"Don't worry, I haven't said a word to anyone. Now, where am I headed?"

"My place."

Mel dropped her off at the curb,

"You're going to be okay?"

"Yes. Thanks Mel," Liv said sincerely.

"Night," she said before driving away.

Liv let herself into her apartment and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her: Elliot had tried to be romantic. He'd set up a nice dinner with candles and flowers, and, from the take out container she could see sticking out of the garbage can, he'd picked up her favourite. But the candles had gone out, the dinner was cold, and Elliot was passed out on the couch. Quietly she took off her coat, toed off her boots and tiptoed over to the couch.

"Elliot," she whispered, kissing him softly, "Elliot."

"Ungh," he mumbled, blinking, "hey you, how'd it go?"

"Oh, it went," she sat down next to him. "How was your flight?"

"Annoying. Had this kid with a big forehead kicking the back of my seat the whole time," he said, his voice still pretty thick with sleep.

"Yeah, they'll do that," she laughed at him, before passing another glance at her dinner, "mind if I heat this up? Thanks for getting it for me," she said with another kiss before getting up. He managed to mumble a "you're welcome" before passing out again.

Liv sat munching on her orange chicken with broccoli next to a slightly snoring Elliot, the TV on low. It reminded her of their first few weeks living together, when he'd crashed on her couch during his apartment search. He'd never actually found a place of his own though. Instead he'd just gone from sleeping on her couch to sleeping with her.

Her eyes drifted from the screen and across the collection of picture frames on the nearby table. The number of photos grew the longer Elliot stayed at her place. The number of photos that included her had grown too, which warmed her. She especially liked the one of her, Elliot, and the twins in the park laughing; they looked like such a happy family in the shot.

Soon she ran out of food and readied herself for bed. With a serious amount of effort (pulling) she managed to convince Elliot to come to bed with her. The pair of them collapsed into bed and only at the last minute did she remember that she'd left the dress in the front hallway.

Sighing she got out of bed and padded her way back to the bag. The dress looked so innocuous, lying in a puddle of itself in the bottom of the bag. But while wearing it she'd managed to get more attention than she'd ever really wanted, especially from her coworkers. Rubbing her temple she thought about the several weeks of jibes and cracks ahead of her. Cragen wouldn't even look at her, which was worse. And she didn't even want to think about what could have happened in the alley…Maybe dressing up hadn't been such a good idea…

She was almost to her closet when his voice startled her.

"What's in the bag?"

"Huh? Oh, it's the dress I wore tonight," she said, trying to hide it in the back of the closet.

"Can I see it?" he asked. Swallowing her sigh she pulled it out of the bag and hung it from her hands. He blinked and got out of bed. He took the dress in his hands. "Can you put it on for me?" he asked. He definitely did not sound tired anymore. The fire now burning in his eyes was contagious and she kissed him. She slipped the dress from his hands as they continued to kiss, moving them towards the bathroom. He wouldn't stop kissing her when she got there, so she had to wrench herself free and then slam the door in his face.

"Do you want me to wear it or not?" she asked, leaning against the door.

"Right now I'm not sure," he answered honestly, the passion he was feeling radiating heat through the door. She pushed herself off the door and dropped her clothes. She heard him pad back to bed as she adjusted her bra. A quick play with her hair and she was ready.

She stepped out of the bathroom and she could feel his eyes on her, roaming all over her body. She took a few steps towards him before giving a slow twirl. But she didn't have the same feeling of overexposure that she'd had before. Now she only felt sexy as hell. And as she crawled over him on the bed all the negatives fell away.

"You look so hot in that dress," was the last thing he said before devouring her.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: mwee hee hee, thanks for all your reviews guys! So glad you're enjoying this story!  
And I have posted an alternate version, OM, over on livejournal on my haha-pie page :P there's a link from my profile (homepage)  
a/n: To answer your question, cynthiaB, yes, this definitely started off as a one-shot, now look at it :P and Aspera, hee hee, I know:) and lazy, that's so cool that you thought of my story when the episode came on, I'm all pleased.

* * *

Elliot woke up alone the next morning. For a moment he thought he'd dreamed the whole thing, but then he spotted the dress lying crumpled on the floor. He dropped his head back down on the pillow and reminisced about Liv putting on, and then taking off, the dress. His fantasies led him over to the dress, and he stood there, holding it. Her voice caught his ears then. She was humming in the shower. She was humming _Singin' in the Rain_ in the shower. He drifted closer to the door with a smile on his face. She would never sing if she knew he was awake. 

All too soon she pulled the bathroom door open. By the smile on his face she knew he'd caught her singing again. She hid her face to hide her blush, as well as her secretly pleased smile. To cover it all she grabbed the dress out of his hands and tossed it into the laundry basket,

"Get over the dress, Elliot," she said, but not angrily.

"I happen to be quite a fan of that dress," he said.

"Yeah, you and everybody else," she mumbled to herself with a grimace, suddenly concerned again about what her coworkers might pull today.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she changed the subject. "Are you coming in to work today?"

"Yeah, might as well," he said shrugging his shoulders. Then he grabbed her as she walked past and swung her around so he was holding her from behind, "Besides, when else am I going to see you?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Now a little late, they let themselves out of the apartment.

He'd picked her up for work before they'd lived together, so they thought nothing of driving together all the time now. Once they were in the parked, Liv put her pile of files on the car roof and then bent back inside the car to get her bag. To say the wolf whistles caught her by surprise would be a serious understatement.

Turning, she spied a couple of the file clerks hooting and waving at her. She flipped them the bird, but it didn't seem to really slow them down. She made eye contact with Elliot then, who was just standing, stunned, on the other side of the car. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh. Olivia just growled and marched into the precinct.

She wasn't any happier in the elevator and Elliot was happy to get out of its confines. And caught up as she was in her grumblings, she didn't hear what Elliot heard.

"How'd they get that up there?" Fin's voice wondered.

"I don't care, just get it down now," Cragen responded. Elliot rounded the corner then and stopped dead. Liv, right on his heels, walked into his back,

"Elliot! What the hell-oh, son of a bitch!" her jaw dropped when she saw it. Hanging from the ceiling of the squad room was a more than life-size poster of herself, in last night's dress. Apparently crossing the street to Cragen had passed her by a surveillance truck. They'd caught in full sashay too, with her hip out and the light catching her just so. _'Figures they'd catch me right then,'_ she thought.

Elliot was having his own quandary, realizing that he had to pretend to have never seen the dress before, when he knew it intimately. Plus, he couldn't seem to stop staring at it. Everyone seemed to pause, curious what he'd say.

"Man, the things I miss for the Feds," he turned to her, "you look good, partner," he said, clapping her on the back and then heading to his desk. Everyone seemed to accept this and went back to staring at her.

Olivia still hadn't moved, and the look on her face was rather frightening. Elliot was starting to get concerned when she suddenly burst into action. Dumping her files on her desk, she marched up the stairs to the crib. Crossing the balcony she wrenched a chair to the edge. Climbing up on the chair, she produced a rather large knife and leaned out over the edge. At a precarious angle that took serious muscle control to maintain, she sighted her goal and took an aggressive swing. There was a strange slipping noise of the rope and then the poster fell with a thud of its weighted bottom. Liv remained standing on the chair above the squad room, still holding the knife rather menacingly. The murderous glint in her eyes remained, along with an unnerving smile.

Just as she felt she'd made her point, Cragen's voice startled them all,

"Alright people, show's over. Get back to work."

Back on the squad floor now, Fin handed her the poster all rolled up.

"It's a good shot," he said. She just gave him a warning glare and sat down at her desk. Elliot tried to smile at her,

"So," he asked, trying to act normal, "what's next?"

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
